


Sometimes You Need Me [Podfic]

by DesertInsomniac



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha!John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Verse, Omega!Sherlock, One Shot, One True Pairing, POV First Person, POV John Watson, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertInsomniac/pseuds/DesertInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The audio version of Sometimes You Need Me by Shirleyholmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Need Me [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shirleyholmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleyholmes/gifts).



This is a podfic version of Sometimes You Need Me by shirleyholmes. 

Original story can be found [here](572205). 

Podfic version can be found [here](https://soundcloud.com/desertinsomniac/sometimes-you-need-me).

 

 

Hope you enjoy it! Please feel free to leave feedback as this is my first time doing a podfic. Thanks! 


End file.
